goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy's mom misbehaves at Mach Pizza
Characters Tommy-Bridget Tommy's mom-Princess, Veena, Tween Girl Clerk-Joey Customer-Steven Brian-Himself Paul-Himself Julie-Herself Emma-Herself Salli-Herself Susan-Herself Manager-Dallas, Scary Voice Bus Driver-Steven, Wiseguy Tommy's dad-Brian Plot Tommy's mom doesn't get what she wants. Mach Pizza is a fictional place. Transcript Tommy: Hey Mom? Tommy's mom: What is it Tommy? Tommy: Can we to Mach Pizza? Tommy's mom: Yes. (at Mach Pizza) Clerk: Hi, what can I get you? Tommy: I'll have a plain pizza with lemonade. Tommy's mom: I'll have a plain pizza, 20 buffalo wings, a Pepsi and a chocolate lava cake. Clerk: Sorry Zara but there are no more chocolate lava cakes left. Tommy's mom: What? Are you joking? Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about cinnamon sticks instead? Tommy's mom (Veena's voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED A CHOCOLATE LAVA CAKE SO GIVE IT TO ME NOW! Tommy: Mom, stop acting like that! You can either have cinnamon sticks or nothing at all! Hey, where are you going? (Zara picks up a gun that she stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (censored among gunshots) Brian: (Tom's voice) Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Paul: (Fred's voice) My leg! Julie: (Slippy's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Emma: (Jazzi's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Salli: (Star Butterfly's voice) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Susan: (Custard's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tommy: Mom, into the manager's office now! (in office) Manager: So Zara, why are you and your son here? Tommy: My mother shot at Brian, Paul, Julie, Emma, Salli and Susan! Manager: Let's see. (Footage plays) Manager: (Scary Voice) Oh my god! Zara Dawson, how dare you kill six of my customers! They were one of my friends and also, it's against the law and I could have come in and called the cops! That's it! You are banned from coming to this restaurant for one month! Leave now! (at bus stop) Tommy: Get on the bus! (on bus) Tommy's mom: Tommy, can we go back? Tommy: No! We can't! You have killed six customers, which was against the law! The manager saw us and now we can't come back here for one month! Tommy's mom: Please, can we at least go back and get the plain pizza, 20 buffalo wings, Pepsi and cinnamon sticks instead? Tommy: For the last time, the answer is no! We have been banned by the manager from coming to Mach Pizza until further notice! Bus Driver: Is there a problem with your mother? I can see her crying. Tommy: Well you'll blow up when I say this! She shot at six people at Mach Pizza and now we're banned from coming there for one month! Bus Driver: (Wiseguy's voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH MY FREAKING GOSH! ZARA, HOW DARE YOU USE A FIREARM TO SHOOT AT SIX PEOPLE AT MACH PIZZA! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT IS AGAINST THE LAW AND CAN GET YOU ARRESTED! YOU DON'T KILL ANYONE ALL BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU LIKE! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE BANNED FROM RIDING THE BUS FOR SIX WEEKS! GET OFF NOW! (at home) Tommy's dad: Tommy, I'm back from work but what happened to your mother? I see her crying. Tommy: Well Dad, you will be extremely mad when I say this! She shot at six people at Mach Pizza and now we're banned from coming there for one month! Tommy's dad: What?! Oh my god! How could she? Zara, how dare you steal someone's firearm and kill six people with it! You know doing stuff like that can get you arrested! You aren't supposed to kill anyone all because they ran out of what you like! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days and as punishment, I will change your voice to Ivy! Tommy's mom: (Foo's sound effect) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (speaking in Ivy's voice) Derek, change my voice back to Princess! Tommy's dad: Too bad, Zara! This is what you get! Now head to your room this instant! Tommy's mom (running upstairs, Foo's sound effect): Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Grounded Stuff